


take a chance on me

by perperuna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Lots of blushing, Mistaken Identity, Or Is It?, Valentine's Day Fluff, because abba is life, but lowkey horny, confident ben, nothing more but fluff, shy rey, the title refers to abba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/pseuds/perperuna
Summary: Rey expected nothing from her blind date, just a nice evening with a man called Mitaka, but she got so much more.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly Valentine's Day one-shot for of you, my dear Reylos ♥  
> Positivity and creativity in this fandom will always be something I'll love the most about belonging to the Reylo fandom.  
> And thank you so much, NsuYeula, for catching all the spelling and grammar mistakes. The rest is mine. Writing in a second language is never easy, but I can't write anything worse than some white men in Hollywood, eh? 
> 
> I started to write this thing yesterday (at work, but shhh) and I can't believe I wrote this thing in one day, especially since I didn't write anything in over a year. But when you are in pain after watching a myth being destroyed, after having the franchise you loved since childhood crumble under the negative and awful people demands', the best way to fight this is with something good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey nervously corrected the book lying on a table, hoping it would be visible for her date and he would find her. She still couldn’t believe that she agreed to this blind date. The only thing she got was a name and that the guy has dark hair. But she was tired of lonely nights and Rose was persistent about finding her a date, since she herself found her boyfriend. So she finally agreed to the blind date on Valentine’s Day. The ‘Pride and Prejudice’ book was her idea as she found it quite charming.

Now, she was sitting by a table that had a clear view at the main door and she had her eyes stuck on a door jerking every time someone walked in.

‘Get a grip, Rey! It’s just a date,’ she reminded herself. Maybe it's because it was her first date in a long time, but it wasn’t like she never dated in her life. Even managed a boyfriend for a few months three years ago.

The door opened again and Rey raised her head to see the biggest man she ever saw. He was not only tall but broad. And very handsome. He had a mane of beautiful dark hair and an interesting face with plush lips that shouldn’t belong to a man. It wasn’t fair for her fellow women. The guy looked around and started to look at something behind her. Rey was kind of disappointed because she would be glad if he was the one Rose set her up with.

Then he looked at her and her book on a table.

He looked like he was making a very important decision when, suddenly, he started going towards her.

Oh, so the sexy big man was actually her date.

She smiled at him hoping that he couldn't see the nervousness.

"Hi! You must be Mitaka, right? I’m Rey." She welcomed him with a big smile and reached out her hand in greeting. The man took her small hand in his big one and brought it to his mouth to leave a quick kiss.

"Nice to meet you, Rey. I’m so glad that I agreed to this date seeing as you are just simply gorgeous," he said in a voice that made Rey’s knees weak. It was fortunate that she was actually sitting. Not only the guy looked like a sex god personified, but his voice was also seductive as hell. She would have to buy something really big for Rose and Hux for making this date happen.

"Same. For agreeing to this date. You are very handsome. God, shut up Rey." She felt like she’d forgotten how to make a coherent sentence. The last part made Mitaka laugh. She was sure she was red as a tomato now, but he didn’t seem to mind as he sat across her with a little smile on his face.

The waiter showed up and they both ordered their food with a good wine that Mitaka insisted on ordering.

"So, is Mitaka your actual name or just a nickname? Hux always used it but I can’t believe your parents could hate you that much," Rey asked after the waiter left their table. Her date chuckled and Rey really started to question her personal life, because his voice was doing things to her and she didn’t know until now that man’s voice could do this to her. Did she just discover that she had a voice kink?

"Oh, it’s a nickname. Please, just call me Ben," he answered, looking at her intently. "Tell me, Rey, why does a beautiful girl like you have to go on a blind date?"

"Because I hate dating apps and I’m not good with people that much. So it’s either agreeing to one once in a while so Rose can leave me alone or just spending the night alone on my couch watching Netflix." She decided to be as truthful as possible. And it wasn't a shame to not like dating apps. She’d read too many stories about weirdos on those things and she wasn't interested in something like that. Her life wasn’t the most adventurous but she was as happy as she could be.

"Oh, so you do this often?"

"What? No, not at all. It’s actually my first date in over six months. The last one was such a disaster I actually started looking for a good convent." She shuddered at the thought of the worst date of her life. Not only was the guy a dentist who wanted to check her teeth the moment they met, but he also asked about her feet and that he would love to see them before deciding to go on. And he started talking about it when they were eating. She couldn’t look at Indian food for the next three months without thinking about that guy.

"Thank God you didn’t go with that. It would have been a shame."

Rey blushed again. This guy was oozing such confident energy she didn’t know how to react to him. And he was complimenting her so sincerely, that she really believed that he found her beautiful.

"I see that you’re full of compliments today. I’m not used to it actually." She sent him a shy smile.

His answer was immediate, "And that’s why you deserve them."

This guy was really something. She would have to ask Hux about him, as he hadn’t told her much. Because if you got Hux talking about his ex-job he would mostly start raving about the biggest asshole in this firm, some guy named Solo, that he hoped to never see again.

"So, what do you do for a living? Hux said something about his ex-law firm. Are you a lawyer?" Rey decided to start with a safe topic. She can’t get flustered with talking about a job.

“Yes and I’m a divorce lawyer. It kind of shows you how some people should never be allowed to marry.” Rey definitely agreed with that. With her job comes listening to so many stories about relationships that sometimes she was glad that she was alone. But, as a divorce lawyer, was he cynical towards marriage when he regularly has to watch so many people tearing each other apart in the court? She was so in her head with this that she couldn’t stop the question:

“And are you one of them?”

A moron, that’s what she was. A literal moron. Why did she even ask that? They just met and she didn’t even know if there would be a second date.

Ben looked at her with amusement and leaned back at his seat.

“I don’t know, am I?”

Fortunately, she was saved by a waiter who brought their dishes, but her cheeks felt very hot and she knew that Ben saw that. She didn’t want to blush that hard but she had herself to blame. She practically gave him the ammunition to tease her.

When the waiter left after pouring them wine, they toasted and she was very happy to have alcohol at her disposal. Ben’s voice lured her out of her thinking about gross things that would help her stop blushing.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” He did it on purpose, especially since he was looking at her with those beautiful eyes and a knowing smirk.

Is this guy for real? She really needed to get a grip. It’s not like shyness was her main character trait. She knew she was energetic and talked a lot with people she knew. She wished so hard that she could channel this personality into her current self, because she would melt from embarrassment before this date reaches its end.

“And what does a beautiful woman like you do in life?” Ben apparently decided to change the subject, or let her breathe. She wasn’t sure, but she was thankful. She could talk about her job. She loved her job.

“I own a flower shop not that far from here. I’m very proud of it as I did it all by myself.”

Her love for flowers was something she had since she could remember. Her childhood wasn’t the easiest or happiest for her, but she always loved to wander around parks and gardens, so the idea of opening her own flower shop had appeared in her mind quite early on.

“That’s amazing. I joined the already established law firm, the boss is a dick who likes to give unsolicited advice on everything but I really like it here.” She laughed at his jab at his boss, but it was clear that he admired him. Awful bosses were so common that she was glad that she was her own boss.

“Liking your job is really important, so I’m happy for you even if you have to deal with angry husbands and wives.”

He just shrugged.

“Kind of used to it after dealing with my parents, but that’s not a story for today.”

“Not a first date topic, huh?” She smiled at him. His parents and her lonely childhood would have to stay away for now. “I didn’t ask, but why are you on a blind date? You don’t seem like a guy who would have a problem with finding one.”

"That handsome, eh? You see, I can be a bit of an asshole and that’s not an attractive trait. And I work a lot and just don’t have the patience for dating women when, in most cases, the first date is the only one. Ours happened because my best friend was pestering me about my lonely self and then my boss decided to join and I just wanted them off my back, but I don’t regret it. At all."

"I don’t regret it either. And let me decide if you’re an asshole or not, alright?"

-

Rey didn’t remember the time when she had so much fun on a date. Probably never. Even her last boyfriend didn’t pay attention to her as much as Ben did throughout the evening. His deadpan humor was something she had to get used to at the beginning, but it had really started to grow on her.

"Now that I charmed you, I need to confess to something," said Ben, putting down the spoon from their shared tiramisu. Rey straightened up surprised. What was he hiding that he decided to tell her now when they had such a good time?

"I’m listening," Rey said, looking at Ben warily expecting the worst.

"I’m not the guy you were supposed to meet."

Rey just stared at him with a blank look on her face.

"W-what?" she stammered after a second not knowing how to react to his revelation.

Ben just rested his arms on the table and leaned towards her.

"My name is Ben Solo and I was supposed to meet someone else here, but I saw you with this book on the table, just like the girl I was supposed to meet and I took the chance. I just couldn’t help myself when I saw your big brown eyes."

"But what about this other girl? You just left her like that?" Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was flattering that he just saw her and decided to approach her, but she was feeling bad for the other girl and what about the actual Mitaka? He never actually walked up to their table. Was she stood up by her actual date?

"Don’t panic. Mitaka saw her sitting alone with a book and approached her. They clearly realized that they are not the people they were supposed to meet but they seemed to have a good time. They left maybe half an hour ago," Ben explained.

Rey felt a little better, but at the same time, she couldn’t understand why he didn’t correct her at the beginning when she mistook him for the man she was supposed to meet.

"Then why didn’t you say this at the beginning? And you sound like you know Mitaka?"

"Because I do. He works with me in the same law firm. You could say that the world is really small. I didn’t say anything because I was curious about you. And before you ask, I knew the girl I was supposed to meet. Poe probably thought it was a great idea to set me up with my mother’s assistant, but I was never interested in her. I prefer brunettes."

Ben looked at her intently and she saw the moment his eyes stayed a little longer on her lips. She wet them unconsciously.

"So, was it worth it?" Rey decided to be brave. She could be mad, but she had a really great time and Ben assured her that their intended dates had a good time with each other. She just hoped that Ben deciding to go clean with her didn’t mean that he wanted to say goodbye and probably never see her again. Did she say something that tipped him off? She really couldn’t remember.

He took her small hand in his big ones, and Rey really tried not to think about the implications. His hands were really big and she started to wonder if he was proportionate also in different places. She really wanted to know him more.

"Rey, my beautiful girl, it was very much worth it. And I hope you’ll forgive me for my foul play and take a chance on me because I feel like we could create something great." He said that with such a feeling that Rey would have to possess a heart of ice to not feel touched.

In response, she just squeezed his hand and grinned at him.

"I would really like to see that."

The grin that showed at his face transformed him from handsome to gorgeous and she felt her heart flutter.

"I would like to propose a walk now and then because I’m a gentleman, I would like to walk you home, where…," his tone was suggestive, but Rey knew that she couldn't give in that easy. Not on a first date.

"Where I would give you a chaste kiss on a cheek, take your phone number and say goodbye until the next time," she smiled cheekily at him.

"We’ll see."

-

 **From** : Rey

Saturday, February 15th, 2020

 **7.53 AM:** Rose, I’m pretty sure I met the love of my life! ♥

 **7.55 AM:** And Hux is gonna lose his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, that writing that Ben prefers brunettes was hard as I myself am a blonde, but it had to be done.
> 
> If you want, you can talk to me on [Tumblr](http://perperuna93.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/perperuna93/)!


End file.
